mysmallvilleworldfandomcom-20200213-history
New start
Tânia appears for the first time The group continues to stop Caramelo and his facilities around the world. Last episode The group discovers that Caramelo is the one in charge of LuthorCorp. Recap After passing their Christmas vacations destroying levels 33.1, the group gets back to school. When Daniel arrives at school with Mariana, Cristiana, Inês and Diana, they see their class with a girl that they've never seen before. Then Sofia goes into their direction together with joana and the new girl and says: - Tânia this is Daniel, Mariana, Cristiana, Diana and Inês, guys this is Tânia, she's an exchange student from Madeira. -Hi - they answer. After classes were over, the entire group reunites in their new base of operations, the Watchtower. The Watchtower was a testing facility from Caramelo that the group took control of, using their powers, Diana and Kiko were able to activate the tower again and made her undetectable to Caramelo. They were going in another mission to destroy another level 33.1 called Black Creek. Inês and Diana stay at the Watchtower to guide those on the field, Kiko was going to shut down the cameras and the security system, Cristiana, Mariana, Bruno and Daniel were going to set bombs on specific places, and the others were going to free the prisoners. -Ok guys this is not the first time we do this let's start -Says Diana -I guess it's my turn then -Says Kiko, then he enters in level 33.1's system and shuts down the Cameras and the security. -Ok, it's time to set the bombs and to free the prisoners, group 2 try to distract the guards so that Group 1 can set the bombs, but remember you have to protect the prisoners. -says Inês - Yeah mom don't worry, this isn't the first time we do this remember? -Paquete says. Group 1 starts setting the bombs counting 30 minutes. Group 2 is fighting the guards and rescuing the prisoners. All was going like the plan, like the other times, but suddenly someone in a robotic suit appears, it's Caramelo. - This time i'm gonna kill you all, after analysing all your weaknesses i created this suit. It's impossible that you can beat me. -Caramelo says -Let's see that -says Paquete. Caramelo starts by using a freeze blast on Paquete to turn his amorphous form into ice. Then Cassandra uses her sonic scream on caramelo, but Caramelo's suit reflects Cassandra's scream back at her and defeats her too. Joana tries to put Caramelo to sleep but thanks to his suit her power is useless and he shocks her, defeating her as well. Marcelino gets angry, giving him super strength, but unfortunatelly he also gets dumber, when Marcelino starts running against him Caramelo just had to dodge and Marcelino goes against a wall and breaks her, also being defeated. Cristina tries to use her natural swords against Caramelo but Caramelo's suit was made of meteor rock and was inpenetrable. Then in the end Gonçalo uses his new weapons that were created by Diana for her and Gonçalo. He starts by using his new Cryogenic Projectile, but thanks to Sofia's power he already had a temperature device incorporated on his suit, Diana and Inês warn the others to go and help Gonçalo, and they do it. Leandra augments Cristiana's power so she can get the prisoners and her defeated allies out of the facility. Bruno tries to use his astral blasts against Caramelo but it doesn't work thanks to the meteor rock suit and then Caramelo redirects Bruno's astral blasts against him and Leandra defeating both of them. Then Caramelo uses a flamethrower on the rest of them and Mariana uses her force fields to protect them. After that, Caramelo is able to pass threw her force field and knocks her out, Daniel and Cristiana try to fight him too but they were also defeated. Then Diana tells Gonçalo to use his Disruptor projectile that can turn off any tachnological equipment and he is able to use it. - You may have stopped my suit but you can't stop this -Caramelo says. Then the group hears an explosion, turns out that Caramelo had anticipaded their attack and he implanted bombs on the facility himself to explode with all of them. In that moment, the new girl,Tânia appears from a portal: - Quick grab the others and come with me -she says. Gonçalo do exactly what she asks and quickly gets in the portal with the others. After passing the portal they get to the Watchtower. -Ok, we want answers, who are you and why were you in that place? -Diana asks - Just like you, I have a power, I can travel threw diferent dimensions, creating portals, I can also create my own dimensions where I comand everything. - Tânia answers - I really need to start using my power to detect evolved humans when I meet someone. -Inês says - And by travelling for those dimensions you were able to find us and to know everything about us - Diana says - Exactly, I know everything about all of you I've seen many possible futures for the end of your mission and I can only tell you that if you lose the future won't be very pretty, well at least for people like us. - I need to heal them, it's kinda of my job. -Diana says - So does this make you part of the group? -Asks Inês - Don't say that we make part of a group, we hate each other, the only reason we are all together in the same room is because we all have a power -Cristiana whispers to Inês - I don't know, i think that who should decide that is the group captain -Tânia answers -We don't have a team captain -Gonçalo answers - Really? Well if you had to chose a team captain who would it be? -Tânia asks - It's better without a leader, this way there is no problems - Gonçalo answers. After healing everyone, Diana faints and Tânia tells them everything that hapenned and all about her. They decide that Tânia will be good member for the team and decide that she can join the group. In the next day, Daniel was at the Torch with his friends: - I can't believe Tânia entered in Cassandra's group - says Inês - Yeah, that's just what we needed another backstabber cockish girl - Cristiana says - Changing the subject, have you seen Caramelo today? -Asks Daniel -No, do you think he died? -asks Mariana - I don't think so - says Daniel. In that moment the news start giving on the Radio: - This is Vicki Vale, reporting on events live in Black Creek. It appears that the LuthorCorp. attacks continue. And there comes the owner, it looks like we are finally going to meet Mr. Luthor. Mr Luthor, any chance I could get an exclusive? Care to tell Smallville whats going on and why have you been hiding your real identity? - Well, my name is Daniel Caramelo, I've been hiding myself because, i've been teached too protect my business since I was young, not that i'm old now, and because of my age the other companies could think that they could get an advantage from me, so there's your answer. - Yes, but you still didn't answered to my other question, what is going on? - I'm afraid I can't tell you that, now if you excuse me I have to go. He then walks away to his limo. - This was Vicki Vale interviewing Daniel Caramelo, the real Mr. Luthor. -So that's what he's saying to people? - Daniel says - Well at least his identity is public now. - Diana says -At least that - Says Mariana Tânia then enters The Torch: - Hi - Oh hi - Says Diana - I really don't like Cassandra and the others, they are allways screaming with each other and saying bad things about their friends on each others back. - Yeah we don't like her either - Inês says Then Tânia goes with Inês and Diana for a walk in the school. - Why don't you like Cassandra, what hapenned between you and her? - Tânia asks - We don't like anyone from our class, they are all stupid jerks and we hate them all, where should I start, oh I know, the boys from our class are allways making fun of me because of me being asthmatic- Says Inês - Yeah and once Rute thought that I called her a bitch and she hitted me. -Says Diana - Daniel was once Cassandra's best friend - says Inês - Really but they are nothing alike, what hapenned ? - Asks Tânia - He realized that she was a bitch -Says Inês - oh and you know why Cristiana and Mariana started being our friends? because Sofia, Joana and Rute made up some rumours about them, Sofia came tu us and said that Mariana and Cristiana were making fun of us all the time and things like that, we said we didn't believed them, Daniel even said "I think it's precisally the contrary", then we told Cristiana and Mariana about it and they got mad at them and started hanging with us, they also got mad at the rest of our classmates because they all believed Sofia and the other two. - Uau - Tânia says. Back at the Torch: - Do you believe her? -Daniel asks - What do you mean? - asks Mariana - Do you trust Tânia, I mean... do you believe that she's really mad with Cassandra? - Why? - Cristiana asks - Think about it, yesterday they were all happy and stuff and today she's mad with them? Don't you think that something's wrong? And remember that our classmates do that a lot, did you forget when Sofia and Joana did that to you and then Cassandra came to us and said that she was sick of Sofia and Joana because they were allways talking about you, and saying that me and the girls were dumb for believing you just to see if we would talk about Sofia and Joana in their back. - Yeah that was the worst plan ever - says Cristiana - Yeah that only proves that they are not very smart- says Mariana. Then Daniel uses his powers to listen the conversation of Inês, Diana and Tânia, and hears what they were saying: -Oh man, Inês and Diana are telling Tânia everything about us and our class - What are they saying? -asks Mariana -Right now they are talking about you, Sofia and Joana - Answers Daniel - Oh man we have to stop them - says Cristiana - I think they've stopped - says Daniel - Ok, I really like Inês and Diana but I'll never tell them any secret again - Says Mariana - I can't believe they told her everything - says Cristiana - Ok, let's think about something else, what level 33.1 are we going to destroy next? - I allways wanted to go to London - says Mariana - maybe we'll meet a cute guy Cristiana - Ok then let's call everyone and let's go - says Daniel Back at Caramelo's mansion we see Caramelo in one of the rooms full of weapons: - Are they ready? - asks Caramelo to a guard - Yes Sir. - Then get ready for war. Category:Season 2